1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic drying and dispensing devices, and more particularly to a combination portable dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus for feet having a shoe drying attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many attempts at devising machines and methods for drying moisture on a person's feet and delivering foot-treating products in the prevention of fungi and other foot-related ailments. As is disclosed in the patents mentioned, there are several forms and designs of foot dryers which force heated air onto a person's foot and apply a foot-treating product at either the top or sole of the foot.
The prior art discloses foot drying devices that include substantially enclosed structures which attempt to concentrate heated air on and/or around the foot, or substantially open devices for a person to stand on. The prior art also discloses stand-alone shoe dryers, and dryers adaptable for use with standard hair dryers.
The prior art does not disclose the combination of a foot drying device capable of delivering foot-treating products, a vibrating massage, while also providing a self-sanitization feature and adaptibility for incorporating components for use in drying shoes. The present invention offers these highly desirable features.
Consequently, there exists a need for new and improved product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the foot dryer industry.